Three Completely Different People
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: Something that was in my mind and finally got out. I'm pretty sure the title doesn't really relate to this story, but I'm not too creative in the title department.Taken from Bianca's point of view. Anyway, enjoy! *This fic has been edited slightly. Hopefully there are no more mistakes. Please let me know if there are.*


We are two completely different people. I guess that's what really brought us together in the first place. I'm always so clumsy, while he's so calm and collected. We've known each other since birth and grew up to be the best of friends. I still remember so clearly when we were about six, we promised each other that we would get married when we were older and that we would never do anything to break that promise. I know, silly right? But that's what happens when you grow up with someone and are practically inseparable.

Then one day, a girl moved into town. She was always quiet and interestingly enough, she still is. But that day she moved into our small town, he was automatically drawn to her. Who wouldn't? Even as a child, she was beautiful. Chocolate locks framing a pale face that held two sapphire eyes, a pert nose and pouty lips. As I said, she was beautiful…and he was drawn to her. Not letting this bother me, I walked right up to her and introduced myself and him to her and asked if she wanted to play with us. Shyly, but surely she smiled and nodded her head. Ever since that day, the three of us were always together. And ever since that day, we all grew closer into the best of friends. But it was a complicated situation you see. I was in love with the boy who promised me his heart. He was in love with the girl who was always quiet. She was completely oblivious to him wanting to be with her more than a friend and it broke my heart.

Some years passed and we all finally reached the golden age of sixteen. I was still clumsy beyond belief, he was strict and driven as ever and she was still the quiet beauty that took things in stride and adapted quickly. That's when things really got interesting. The professor each gave us a starter Pokemon, a pokedex and sent us on our way to start on a journey that would forever change our lives. My father of course didn't want me going, but I was by golly going to prove to the man I loved that I was worthy of him! But everyone just thought it was a way for me to get out and away from my overbearing father. So be it. Let them think that while I knew the truth although the look in my best friend's eyes told me that she was starting to catch on to my feelings. That was my best friend for you!

As the journey continued, we caught new Pokemon, met people that would forever change our lives and fought against these bad guys who called themselves Team Plasma. Why plasma of all things to name a group after? I don't know…Anyway! And there was always this guy with green hair that always seemed to be talking with _her_. Well, if you count battling every time the two met up, then yeah. Talking. And to my curious eyes, I saw a look that I never seen in her eyes before. A spark of interest for the young man who kept meeting up with her. When I saw it, I knew, that just maybe, the man I was in love with could be mine if he knew that she was completely uninterested in him and interested in another guy! I felt hope stir inside of me at the thought and giggled at my sillyness.

Things slightly went downhill when we all discovered that the green haired guy that my best friend was falling for was the king of Team Plasma. What a shocker to all of us, seriously. However, in the end, she was able to defeat him and his group and set things in balance once more…except she was totally out of balance. My best friend had fallen into the pits of despair over the fact that N, the green haired guy, left so quickly after everything had ended.

I didn't know what to do. The predicament had gone from bad to frustratingly worse. I was in love with the man from my childhood. He was in love and pretty pissed off at the girl who entered our lives at a young age. The girl was oblivious to the man from my childhood and found love in a troubled king who ended up leaving before she could stop him. Talk about a dilemma. Then a year later, I was fed up with the situation. I went to talk to the man who I was in love with since childhood. And he was going to listen to me, gosh darn it!

"Cheren, I can't keep doing this to myself anymore. Nor can I stand what's happening to both of my best friends," I started. God I was so nervous, I felt my heart in my throat and my stomach where my heart was supposed to be. 'Calm down. You can do this.'

"Bianca, just what the hell are you talking about?" Cheren asked impatiently.

Closing my eyes and breathing in deeply, I found the courage that was hidden within. "I'm in love with you Cheren, but I know that you love Touko and I can't do anything to change that. I can however, get over my feelings for you since you quickly disregarded yours when Touko first moved here."

Cheren's face was one of pure shock. He was gaping like an idiot and felt a little smug on the inside knowing I caused that reaction.

However, my face softened and my eyes took a look of acceptance. "I know that I still love you so much…because I'm willing to give you up so that you can find your own happiness in someone else. Although, I'm sorry to say that Touko might not be that someone." He decided to cut me off here.

"What do you mean, Touko might not be that someone?" he shouted.

Narrowing my eyes, I surprisingly shouted back, "Because she's in love with N! Anyone with eyes can see that! I mean, if her going into a depressed state because he left isn't any sign that she loves him, I don't know what is! Yeah, she's quiet the majority of time and barely speaks, but to be this withdrawn into herself? Cheren, it hurts me to see you pining after someone who doesn't love you like I do and be blind to what's going around! Come to your senses!" I was crying at this point and my cheeks were flushed red and my throat was sore, but I had to get the message across to him. He had to understand what I was saying!

"Tch, what do you know Bianca! You're just a clumsy fool chasing after her own tail!"

SLAP

My eyes were wide in shock at his statement as well as the action that had followed. Touko was standing in front of me protectively with her hand still in the air from her swing at Cheren's face. "Don't you dare disregard Bianca's feelings just because you can't face what she's saying to you Cheren. What she says is the truth, as much as it hurts me to say that. Every single word. If you can't handle the truth, then you are definitely not the person I thought you were." Lowering her hand down, she turned and faced me. Her harsh gaze softened as she addressed me. "I'm sorry Bianca for not realizing what you were going through. I'm sorry for being so selfish, I just…" she trailed off falling silent once more.

I was in total shock. That was the first time I've ever heard Touko talk that much, ever. Smiling, or more like grimacing like I just ate something I highly disagreed with, I clasped her hands in mine, "It's okay Touko. You're human, just like me, Cheren, Mom, Dad and even N! You can't help what you feel. Just, don't lose yourself in your depression. I know I know little to nothing about what happened between you and N, and that's fine with me. But you can't let this take over your life. You have people who care deeply for you and it hurts us to see you so down."

"Bianca…" some tears started to fall from her face. Then she embraced me tightly and started to cry. "I love him and miss him so much! I've never felt this way before, so why now? Why him? God I'm so sorry for being such a horrible friend!" Holding her gently, I listened to her pour out her feelings. Looking up, I saw Cheren in shock again and slightly hurt hearing the one he loved did love someone else. He looked from Touko and met his eyes with mine and widened as if he was seeing me for the first time. Confused by his behavior, I chose to ignore him while I comforted Touko.

Looking down at her with a gentle smile on my face and patting her arm softly, I asked her, "Hey, let's go inside and relax a little without Mr. Grumpy Pants over there, okay?"

Giggling a little, we started to make our way to her home when Cheren stopped us with his voice.

"When you're done talking with Touko…I would like to speak with you."

Touko looked back at Cheren with distrust in her eyes while I looked at him with understanding ones. "Okay. I'll talk to you later then." And with that we went into Touko's home where we talked about everything and anything. Maybe things were starting to look up after all.

* * *

Hours later, Touko and I had finished our talk. We had let everything out of our system, laughing and crying the whole way through. A knock on Touko's bedroom door caught our attention. Touko stood up and opened the door. Touko's mom was standing with a tray with drinks and snacks. "I figured you girls would like something to drink and snack on after that long talk," she said as she handed the tray to Touko.

"Thank you Mom," Touko said quietly.

"Yes, thank you! You didn't have to do that," I chimed taken by surprise.

"It's not a problem. Oh! Bianca, your father came by asking for you. I told him that you were going to join us for dinner and he said okay and to come back home when you were done."

"Really? My dad just went with it?" I asked doubtfully.

Laughing, Touko's mother just smiled and nodded her head. "You should give your father more credit sometimes. He went through what you're going through right now. Anyway, dinner will be ready in about an hour." And with that, she left the room.

Closing the door with her butt, Touko walked over to the bed that we're sitting on and gently placed the tray down. "Wow, Mom went all out on the snacks ha-ha."

"She did!" I agreed as I took one of the snacks and started to munch on it. Didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment.

Touko and I ate in content silence for a while. Then Touko asked, "So are you really going to talk to him?"

I paused as I was about to take a sip from my tea cup. Meeting Touko's eyes with my own, I blushed slightly and nodded my head.

"I don't like this Bianca…What if he hurts you again?"

"Touko, I have to get over him…and if this meeting with him will help me do that, then I'm more than willing to do so," I explained gently.

"But Bianca-" Touko started.

Gently placing my hand over hers, I shook my head. "I love him Touko, more than anything. I need to do this because, I don't know if my heart can take this anymore. This constant beating that I've been suffering all these years has to stop. Besides, if you got to see N one more time, and I was telling you not to go see him, you would probably go anyway, huh?"

A look of understanding passed through her eyes and she sighed out, "Men are such fickle creatures. I swear, if we didn't need them to procreate, problems like this wouldn't happen in the first place!" Then we laughed good and hard before we headed downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

After thanking Touko's mother graciously for the wonderful meal, I started to walk towards Cheren's home. Never in my life was I so afraid of his home till now. Swallowing hard, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. His mother was the one to answer. She greeted me as she always did, kind and energetically. "Cheren's upstairs in his room," she told me and then left me to my own devices.

Taking a deep breath, I headed to the stairs and walked up them into Cheren's room. Cheren was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as if it could give him all the answers that he was looking for. If the stair hadn't creaked when I took another step up, he wouldn't have noticed me. Now, his full attention was on me. The look that he was giving me was so intense, I had to look away. That look made my face burn and I started, "So what did you want to tell me?"

I heard the sheets on the bed shift and assumed that he sat up. Taking a quick look at him, I saw that I guessed right. But as soon as I saw him still staring at me with that look, I quickly looked away again and made my way to his desk and sat down on the chair that was there.

For a long while, there was an awkward sort of silence. The tension in the air was so thick, I was starting to have a hard time to breathe. The tension was then broken when he started to talk.

"I'm sorry for forgetting our promise. It wasn't and still isn't fair to you that I did that."

"You mean to tell me, you actually remember the promise we made as kids?" I asked in shock. It was then I looked up at him. That turned out to be a mistake. He was right in front of me and I stopped breathing. How did he get so close to me without me noticing? I slowly lifted my gaze into his and felt my face heat up so bad. He lifted his hand to my face and caressed it so gently, it started to bring tears to my eyes. Then he started to lower his face to mine.

"NO!" I cried as I shoved him as hard as I could. I felt the surprise in his body as he was definitely not expecting me to do that. Breathing hardly, I felt a few tears start to fall from my eyes. "Don't…Don't bring yourself to do something that you don't want to do with me. I know you love Touko! So don't think by kissing me that you can make your broken promise all better! It doesn't work like that!" Then I whispered so softly, "I don't deserve to be treated like that. Especially by you." I stood up from the chair and slightly turned away from him.

"Bianca-" Cheren started.

"No." This time when I looked him in the eyes, I felt no fear, embarrassment or anything but pure determination. "I came here to talk with you, not be treated like some child who would accept any kind of affection from the one they love. I _refuse_ to be treated like this by you anymore. Goodbye Cheren." As I turned away and started for the stairs, I felt a hand grab one of mine and tug me backwards. Gasping, I felt two arms encase me in a strong hold. "C-Cheren…What are you…?"

Feeling the arms tighten around me, I felt his breath next to my left ear and I shivered unintentionally. "I want to start over with you Bianca…I want to make things right…I'm so sorry for saying those things early…I didn't mean a single word I said, I was just…God I don't even know what I'm trying to say. After you said what you did and after Touko had brought me back to reality with her slap, I saw _you_. For the first time since we were kids, I saw the one I wanted to be with…Not the fake reality that I brought upon myself."

I didn't know what to say. Cheren was spilling his guts to me, and I knew that I should say something, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how I could help him. That's when I remembered that I come here with the intention to end the feelings I have for him. To finally get over him after years of neglect. What should I do?

"I know that you want to get over me…and it's probably too late for me to say this…But please give me a second chance. Give me one more chance to fulfill the promise I made to you when we were kids." He let go of me as he said this. He gently turned me around, and surprised me once more by getting on one knee and holding my hands in his. "Bianca, please give me one more chance for your heart."

My face was as red as a ripe tomato on a summer day. I came here to get over him and then this happens? This must be a sign that I wasn't made to get over him…But still. "Cheren, I don't…" I took a deep breath, "how do I know you aren't going to pull this stunt on me again? How do I know, if some new girl comes along, you won't just give up on the promise and leave me in the background again? I love you Cheren, I really do…But I don't know if I want to be put through that kind of pain again. I don't think my heart can take it." And cue the tears. Man I'm such a crybaby. "How do I know if your heart was ever mine in the first place?" I sobbed out. That's when I felt firm lips against my soft ones. I opened my eyes to see Cheren's face up against mine and his eyes closed kissing me so gently, I didn't think it was possible for him to treat me with such kindness. I couldn't help but closing my eyes and kissing back.

Then we pulled away with our eyes hooded and light blushes on our faces. Cheren was the one to break the silence. "I give my heart to you, Bianca. It is undoubtedly yours from this moment on and I will keep this promise as I am yours."

Giving him the most serious look I could muster, I said, "You have this one chance to make things right. If you succeed, my heart is yours for the keeping."

Now cue the cheesy passionate kiss here cause that is definitely what happened.

* * *

A few months later and Cheren was definitely proving himself to truly love only me. Many a times a really pretty girl would come up to him and flirt. Especially since he became a gym leader, more and more girls were fawning over him while I was the professor's assistant at the lab. But he staid true to his word and didn't even glance at them. His attention was all for me. He came and had lunch with me practically every day and hung out with me after I was done with work at the lab. And sometimes, when I had to pull an all-nighter, he brought me coffee and snacks to keep me going. At the fourth month mark, he came to the lab for a surprise visit. I was busy reorganizing all the documents on my desk when all of a sudden I was spun around and felt arms wrap around me and lips against my own. Shocked, I dropped all the documents that I was holding and placed them lightly on a firm chest.

Pulling away, Cheren smirked and said, "Hey there."

Blushing and pulling out of out of his embrace I scolded him, "Cheren! These are important documents! If any of these were damaged because of you…" but I was quickly pulled back into the embrace and into a new kiss. This time however, I was kissing back with no reservations. My hands had found their way into his newly grown hair, grasped it and pulled him closer to me. These four months we have been kissing quite a lot. In fact, we've slowly been crossing the thin line between making out and being very sexual with each other. I have forgiven him by month two, but I didn't want him to know. I wanted to see how long he would continue proving himself to be mine and only mine. Cruel, I know. But I wasn't going to take any chances.

Pulling away because we needed to breath, I panted out, "Hard day at work?" Groaning, he buried his face into my neck making me squeak and turn red. "Cheren! Hey, you need to focus Mr!" I started to scold him before I felt him kissing my neck reverently. "O-oh…Cheren…Cheren, come on…Don't do that to me…You know how that makes me feel…" I gasped out. I felt my knees weaken and before I knew it, I was laying on my desk with Cheren necking me and starting to unbutton my top. "Cheren…s-stop it! What if the profe-professor comes in…?" I stammered.

Pulling away from my neck so that I can see his eyes he stated, "Well, we'll just have to give her quite the show then, huh?" My eyes bugged out of their sockets when he said that. Since when did Cheren go against the rules? Before I could retort, he kissed me again and this time much, _much_ more passionately. He nipped at my bottom lip begging to be let in and I obliged. As soon as I opened my mouth, our tongues wrestled one another for dominance. I couldn't help the moan that came from the back of my throat. Nor could I help the way Cheren started to have his way with me. I started to feel hot and finished the job Cheren started on my shirt. I heard him say, "Glad you see it my way," ever so faintly, but I didn't care about that. I just had to get my shirt off.

"You too…" I moaned softly in between kisses. He pulled back and a thin line of spit stretched between our lips. I probably looked like a hot mess, but he didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, I saw his eyes darken at the sight of me with my top unbuttoned with my bra in plain sight. But never mind that, Cheren's shirt was still on! So I tugged his shirt up until it was up and over his head on the floor. Then we resumed kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Bianca, were you able to finish those documents I asked from you yester….day…" came the voice of my boss.

My eyes opened wide and Cheren and I stopped what we were doing. Tilting my head backwards, I could only breath out, "Yes ma'am. I emailed them to you last night." Did I seriously just talk to my boss as if I wasn't about to do the dirty deed on my desk with a gym leader aka my childhood friend? Looking between Cheren and the professor, I would say yep, I sure did.

"Uh…Right. I'll go check on that right away," she said as she shut the door and sped away.

Silence filled the room awkwardly. Then Cheren coughed out, "Did you seriously just say that and not stutter or anything? Did that really just happen?"

Blushing, I slapped his chest, what a well-defined chest it was by the way, and stammered out, "S-shut up! It was the only thing that I could do. Besides, it got her to leave, right?"

Laughing, Cheren pulled himself off of me and laughed out, "I guess we should lock the door then, huh?" He walked towards the door. Sitting up, I asked why. I heard the lock click into place and Cheren turned towards me with a smirk on his face and replied, "Why, to finish what we were doing of course. But I guess we should make this quick before the professor realizes what's going on in here." With that, he pushed me back onto the desk and made sweet love to my lips with his own. Never thought that I would lose my virginity on my work desk, but then again, I wasn't expecting the proposal that came right after that.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Well, what do you know, it took three days to write 7 and a quarter pages! Didn't think I had it in me. Anyway, I was playing my Pokemon White game and realized that there wasn't enough love for Cheren and Bianca but plenty (well not really) for N and Touko. Anyway, I guess I was really inspired because I'm in Japan. That's right, I'm i N! I don't care if it's mean. I'm going to be here for like, three months and going to enjoy every second :). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the one-shot. If you would like, please leave a review to let me know how I did with this one.**


End file.
